Red-Tailed Hawk
One of North America’s most widespread and common hawks, the red-tailed hawk (Buteo jamaicensis) is easily identified by the red upper surface of its broad tail. Most red-tailed hawks have rich brown upperparts and pale underparts, with a streaked belly and a dark bar on the underside of the wing. However, this species varies greatly across its range, with up to 16 subspecies recognised by various authorities. Almost all subspecies of the red-tailed hawk have some red in the tail, but this is variable with age, and they are usually distinguished instead by colouration of the underparts, the tail markings, and size. Some populations also have ‘dark-phase’ birds, which are all chocolate-brown excluding the red tail, and ‘rufous-phase’ birds, which are reddish-brown on the chest with a dark belly. Immature red-tailed hawks also vary in appearance, but are usually brown above and white below, with heavy spots and streaks. The tail is grey-brown with slight banding. As the immature hawks change to the adult plumage, their tail feathers drop out and are replaced by red ones, while the rest of the feathers also turn more reddish. Immature red-tailed hawks begin to obtain adult plumage in their second year. Red-tailed hawks are usually seen soaring in wide circles high over fields, slowly turning on their broad, rounded wings. They may face into the wind to hover, with their eyes fixed on the ground. The wing beats appear heavy when flapping. This species attacks prey in a slow, controlled dive with the legs outstretched. Roles * It played Glut the Shark in The Little Mer-Vixen (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Cortes in The Road to El Dorado (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Pteranodon in YELLOWSTONE ANIMAL Gallery Red-tailed_Hawk_l07-52-061_l.jpg Perched Red Tail Hawk.jpg red-tailed-hawk.jpg RedtailedHawk.jpg Hawk, Red-Tailed (The Powerpuff Girls).jpg Dexter's Lab - 2x16 - See Guide-TC-.avi snapshot 01.28 -2016.12.16 20.42.21-.jpg brother-bear2-disneyscreencaps.com-3.jpg|Brother Bear 2 (2002) HawkRango.jpg|Rango (2011) Armstrongthechickenhawk.png CPatP Hawks.png IMG_8963.JPG IMG 9397.JPG IMG 8082.PNG Noah's Ark Mammoths.jpg Hawk (An American Tail).jpg A.M.E.T.H.Y.S.T..jpeg Star meets Red-Tailed Hawk.png Rizzo the Red-Tailed Hawk.jpeg Harrisvr k 059 1280 top desktop.jpg Rango-disneyscreencaps.com-1383.png Stanley Hawk.png Irisviel-von-Einzbern-fate-zero-25077355-1790-2560.jpg|Fate/Zero (2011) WWB Red-Tailed Hawk.png Mickey-mouse-meets-red-tailed-hawk.png Screenshot 20190923-173558.png CMONH Hawk.png Books 79F71D98-1E53-4FB4-ADCB-F2090497ED9B.jpeg An A to Z Walk in the Park (4).jpeg The_Dictionary_of_Ordinary_Extraordinary_Animals_(20).jpeg 22B29D15-475D-5A1A-9C7C-74E542A4A786.jpeg AA02DB17-2FD0-4CBF-A00D-6D476D75CA0E.jpeg BFE4308F-EA27-4FBC-9CC2-D415EB6B8260.jpeg 9E645BCD-D798-481F-9482-2F1D7723FC40.jpeg IMG 1734.JPG See Also * Harris' Hawk * Galapagos Hawk * Hawaiian Hawk * Common Buzzard * Long-Legged Buzzard * Red-Necked Buzzard * Augar Buzzard * Rufus-Tailed Hawk * Ridgway's Hawk * Red-Shouldered Hawk * Rough-Legged Hawk * Socotra Buzzard Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Birds of Prey Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:Brother Bear Animals Category:An American Tail Animals Category:The Secret of NIMH Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Rango Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Animorphs Animals Category:Captain Planet Animals Category:Marco and Gina Animals Category:Alaska Zoo Animals Category:Brevard Zoo Animals Category:Oregon Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Palm Beach Zoo Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Living Desert Zoo and Gardens Animals Category:Mill Mountain Zoo Animals Category:Max Animals Category:Great Wolf Lodge Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Coco Animals Category:The Emperor's New Groove Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Birds (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Pocahontas Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:Hero Factory Animals Category:Rural Ramblings Animals Category:DuckTales Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:100 Facts: Birds of Prey Animals Category:Claws (Heather Dakota) Animals Category:Heather Dakota Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Night at the Museum Animals Category:Awesome Animals Animals Category:Beastly Birds and Bats (Awesome Animals) Animals Category:Grand Theft Auto Animals Category:Red Dead Animals Category:Fate/Series Animals Category:Cars Animals Category:SimPark Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Quest for Camelot Animals Category:The Star Animals Category:Rio Animals Category:Watership Down Animals Category:We Bare Bears Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Moana Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:King of the Hill Animals Category:The Legend of Zelda Animals Category:Cleveland Meusem of Natural History Animals Category:Animals and their habitats animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Titototter Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals